hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kozo Kobayashi
was a butler who had served the Kaguragi family for several years. He primarily served the next heir, Haruto Kaguragi. Kobayashi watched over him because his parents were often away. Biography Serving Haruto Kobayashi served the Kaguragi family as a butler since the time of Haruto Kaguragi's grandfather.Episode 10, Hana Nochi Hare He was extremely loyal to Haruto, whom he had looked after since he was a child.Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare When Haruto was in high school, Kobayashi supported his penchant for "lucky" items. However, he hurt his back and was unable to pick them up from the convenience store. Haruto went instead and was seen by Oto Edogawa. Kobayashi blamed himself for the predicament, though Kaito Taira assured him that he was blameless.Episode 1, Hana Nochi Hare A few days later, Haruto came home sick. Kaito only told him that he was in love, which Haruto denied. He then asked Kobayashi what love was. Hearing his definition, Haruto claimed that he would never fall for Oto.Episode 2, Hana Nochi Hare Several days later, Haruto's father Iwao Kaguragi asked Kobayashi about Oto. He told him that she was a girl Haruto was "getting closer to lately", but had no reply when he asked whether she was a "suitable" match.Episode 4, Hana Nochi Hare Kobayashi later showed Iwao where Oto work. He commented that Oto was "good-natured" and Kobayashi agreed. Iwao then startled him by saying she was "not suitable" for the family.Episode 5, Hana Nochi Hare A few days later, Megumi Nishidome commandeered the Kaguragis' kitchen. Haruto ordered Kobayashi to try her food since he "let her in the house". A couple of bites made Kobayashi sick and he had to be carried out of the room.Episode 6, Hana Nochi Hare After Haruto was rejected by Oto, Kobayashi presented him with a puzzle to cheer him up. The assembled puzzle was of Megumi's face, leading Haruto to claim he "tricked" him. Kobayashi then apologized as Megumi entered the room.Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare A few days later, Haruto discovered that Kobayashi had saved his gold pig charm when he purged his "good luck" items from his room. Kobayashi told Haruto that he felt it was important. He then said that Haruto's mood had changed for the better, which he attributed to the charm. Kobayashi had also named it "Washington".Episode 8, Hana Nochi Hare When Haruto began training for the martial arts competition against Tenma Hase, Kobayashi reminded him that he would always support him. It was then revealed that Kobayashi had saved all of Haruto's "good luck" items, which were hidden in his jacket. On the first day of the competition, he took care of Haruto's injured hand. Kobayashi also reminded him that he could not train anymore do to the injury. When Haruto declared "I will not lose tomorrow", Kobayashi slapped him good-naturedly on the back.Episode 11, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance Kobayashi was an elderly man likely in his mid-sixties. His gray hair was visibly receding. Kobayashi always wore his round, wire-rimmed glasses. His butler uniform was a simple suit and tie. Personality and traits He was extremely loyal to Haruto, having taken care of him his whole life. Nevertheless, Kobayashi was still an employee of the Kaguragi family and took orders from Haruto's father and mother. He had a silly sense of humor, which he used to cheer up Haruto. Behind the scenes *Kotaro Shiga plays Kobayashi in Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (2018).https://natalie.mu/comic/news/273381 (Japanese) Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:Tokyo residents